Well That Was Unexpected
by ZC70
Summary: Prequel to "Only in her Wildest Dreams". Snapshot of Kate and Seth when on the run in Mexico.


Two months into their escape things changed for Kate. She found herself focusing intently on Seth- How he ate, his plump lips, the way his tongue slipped out periodically to moisten his bottom lip, the way he talked and ate- Giving her his attention, but, at the same time, never losing his awareness their surrounds, always looking out for trouble, always keeping her safe.

She found her eyes drawn to his arms- the hard swell of his biceps, the snaking of the black tattoo running down his arm. How strong they are, how much warmth they give out. He holds her close more than necessary- sometimes to make her hear when he whispers a plan, sometimes to shield her from harm and sometimes, she thinks, just because he wants to feel her near.

To his face when he talked- he was so animated, every emotion would play across his face. He never seemed to hide things from her or maybe he just couldn't anymore. Every emotions was there be to watched and savoured- Anger at the deal life had thrown at them. Hurt when he talked about Richie. Humour and love when he remembered some of the good times growing up. For being a thief and conman, he was transparent to her.

The more she watched Seth Gecko, the more she learnt about him, the faster her heart would beat for him. In early days, he was just an anchor in a sea of horror and confusion- Someone to lean on, someone between her and the big bad world out there. Some days he was the big bad- Sometimes he was the reason for all the horrible things that had happened to her- Some days she hated him. But quickly- almost without her being aware- their dynamic changed. She found herself being his anchor- his moral compass. He was still Seth Gecko, the fast talking, hard drinking and newly acquired addict, but now he would discuss plans and jobs with her, he valued her input- She became his partner in crime and the only jobs they did were the ones that they agreed on. – The ones were Kate was safe.

Two and a half months- 77 days since the Titty Twister- into their Mexican honeymoon and Kate finally had to admit to herself that she wanted Seth- She didn't want him as her anchor or as her protector or as a replacement father. She wanted him on his back between her legs, pressed into her bare back as she slid her hands up the wall. She wanted him on her, around her, pressing into her. She wanted his smell to fill her senses, his groans to be the only thing she heard and his warmth to surround her- fill her.

So she watched him, had become entranced by him-his lips, his voice, his arms. She dreamed about him- he was the star of every one of her fantasies. His mouth, his hands, his tongue became tools of torture. Teasing her, as he used them for mundane, everyday tasks like eating, talking, driving and moistening that fat, plump, kissable bottom lip-Fuck, the way he would chew and lick his lips alone had a starring role in several of her more wicked fantasies.

Almost daily, her mind would wander as she watched him perform some everyday task- like buttoning his shirt. She'd watch him from beneath her eyelashes- watch his hands running up from one button to the next, his nibble fingers pushing the button through the hole and popping them into place. Her mind though, would travel in a completely different direction-

She'd saunter over to him, hips swaying to a rhythm only she could hear. Her hands would brush his fingers aside, as she grasped the collar of his shirt and slide her nose up the side of his neck to nibble on his earlobe. Pulling back she'd start at the uppermost button and work her way down, slowly and carefully unhooked each button from its hole. She'd slide to her knees as she got to the last button on his shirt. Looking up at him through her cascading hair, she'd hesitate- as if asking for approval- as her hands slide from his shirt to the button on his slacks.

Finding his head flung back, his neck muscles straining and his hands gripping the edge of the table was all the approval she needed. She'd flick the button on his slacks free and slide down his zip. Her hands bumping against his burgeoning hardness- her cheeks flushing, his deep guttural groans finding her ears- She'd lean forward and mouth him through his dark underwear- lightly grazing him with her teeth and blowing hot air over his hard length.

"Kate?" She'd startle, jump a little and dig her nails into her palm to stop the blush spreading up her neck to her cheeks. She'd desperately try to figure out what day it was, what time it was and what on earth she should say in reply to his concern-This is often the way she's pulled from these musing. Seth says her name in a concerned, but slightly confused way and Kate turns into a hot mess of stutters and thinly veiled attempts of avoiding telling him exactly what she was imagining doing to him. So far, she thinks, she's managed to cover up her loss of reality without letting him know what wicked thoughts she has when she zones out. But something had to give- One day soon he would twig and then she'd die of mortification, when he realised what all the stuttering and blushes are about or...She was just going to say Fuck it and jump him – to hell with the consequences.

xXx

Something did finally give on a late October afternoon, after almost three months on the run they crash into their room with a bag full of rolled up $50 bills- Adrenaline rushing through both their systems, laughing into each other's faces, they paused, catching their breaths and looked at each other- Kate's not sure who moved first. His hands fisted her hair tugging her head back. Her fists grabbed his shirt jerking him towards her. Their mouths met, teeth clashed, she sucked hard on that fucking beautiful fat bottom lip. His tongue darted out and demanded entrance, she groaned into the deepening of the kiss. His hot tongue danced around hers, fucking into her mouth and sending waves of pleasure coursing down through her body- Heat pooled low between her thighs, as she instinctively rubbed them together.

Her hands pulled and popped off the buttons on shirt- she wants touch him. She could feel Seth's smile pressed into her neck as the buttons hit the floor. As soon as his shirt is loose, she's pushing it off his wide shoulders so that she can run her nails up the bare solid muscle of his biceps- Groaning in delight at the feel of him under her nails. Her groans become gasps as Seth finds a spot below her ear that is directly connected to her wet, dripping pussy. He bites and soothes her neck and the only thing she can do is moan and hold on tight.

Her knees begin to tremble, she's aching for something more. "Seth" she rasps – not sure if it's a plea or a warning.

"It's okay baby girl, I got you."

Opening her eyes to finds her back against the door to their room and Seth kneeling at her feet. With hooded eyes, she watches as he traces his hands up her thighs to grasp the edges of her panties. She spreads her thighs slightly, to allow him to pull them down her legs.

"Kate, pull your dress up for me. Let me see you." Seth eyes are black with desire, as he stares up at her. She holds them as she fists up her dress, revealing creamy white thighs followed by glistening curls. His eyes fall to her pussy, when the movements of her hands stop- A hot puff of breath escapes his lips leaving her squirmy as it hits her most sensitive spot.

"Fuck me Princess! Can't tell you how long I've been waiting to see this."

A giggle escapes her lips.

"Glad it wasn't just me."

His thumbs push at her to loosen her thighs more. She watches from hooded eyes, as his head moves closer to her curls. "No Princess, not just you-" He mutters, as though to himself, "- I've been dying for a taste of you for months now. Bet you taste like peaches and cream."

Her fingers twitch with the need to touch him- to grasp onto his hair- but she doesn't. She wants to see him, wants to watch him take his first taste of her pussy- So she tightens her grasp on her dress, spreads her thighs further and groans loudly when his thumbs reveal her clit and his tongue flicks across it before sucking it into his mouth.

The sensations- pull of his mouth, flicking of his tongue are too much, she can't watch anymore. She head falls back against the door and her eyelids droop as she give into the divine pleasure he's creating with his tongue and mouth. He licks and sucks her clit, licks down through her folds to her hot core, swirls his tongue around the nerves at her entrance, lapping her juices. "Fuck, you're so wet." He groans and swallows.

She hears him sucking on his fingers and pants as his mouth returns to teasing her clit and he slides a finger inside her. Her body convulses and she unconsciously grinds her pussy into his mouth as his finger slides in and out of her hot core.

"Can you take another one, Princess?"

"Yes, fuck yes." She rasps – hoping that he means fingers.

She runs her tongue across her dry swollen lips hoping to return some moisture to them, as he slides a second finger inside her, making her pant and groan loudly through the stretch of her walls. He stills, allowing her a few moments to adjust, before slowly pulling his fingers out and back in again. His mouth returns to her swollen clit and she finds herself panting "Yes!" each time he slides his fingers back inside her. The yeses come quicker as his fingers speed up- She feels like she is going to combust, hot bursts of pleasure shoot along her spine- building and building until she's thrusting and quaking against his mouth with her release.

"Fuck." Bursts from her lips.

A chuckle erupts from the vicinity of her waist. Looking down she finds a dark head leaning against her stomach and hands clutching her ass- She's almost certain that they're the only things holding her upright.

Waves of pleasure are still coursing through her and it appears to remove her filters. "Well hell, if I'd know that it was that good I would have jumped you months ago." His hands tighten on the flesh of her ass- Which feels fabulous- "Seriously I've been so horny for months and didn't know what to do about it. We could have been doing that the whole time. Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" She asks him with laughter in her voice.

Seth stands - his hands gliding from her ass to her hips- and presses his hard length against her, so she can feel every inch of his straining cock. "That was just the appetiser baby girl." He tells- goosebumps break out across her bare shoulders as his beard tickles her neck and he sucks her earlobe into his mouth. "The main course is going to blow your mind"

It's like a switch has been thrown, the fun banter dissipates and the lust, that caught them both as they came through the door, is back with vengeance. Seth spins her around and she lands her hands against the door. She hears his zip and the slide of his slacks sliding down his legs. Swiping her hair to the side, he grasps the zip at the base of her neck and slides it down to reveal her bare back. She moves her arms to allow the dress to fall off her shoulders, leaving her breasts free. Heat floods into her throbbing pussy when she feels his mouth kissing her lower spine. She moans and grinds her ass against him, as he slowly kisses his way up her back. His fingers dig into her hips as he holds her tight against him. He reaches her sensitive neck, gently bites and sucks as he grinds his hard, underwear covered, length into her ass- She's desperate for more, she can't wait any longer, she needs to feel him.

"Seth please." She pleads.

"Tell me...tell me what you want?" He rasps into her neck.

"I want...I need.."

"Tell me. Say it Princess. I need you to tell me how much you want my cock inside you."

It's almost too much, she feels like she is already on the brink of another explosive orgasm. Panting she moans "Seth, I want you to fuck me...please fuck me."

His hands leave her hips and she jumps as his hot length bobs against her ass.

"Spread your legs a bit, Baby girl."

She does and has to suppress a loud moan as his cock glides through her folds, bumping her clit and gathering moisture.

The blunt head of his cock presses against her opening, he's bigger than she expected, bigger than his two fingers. "Touch yourself Princess." He demands.

Her hand falls to her clit, it's still wet from his mouth so her fingers easily slip and slide circles around her swollen nub. Applying more pressure his cock slowly starts to slide into her, inch by inch, pressing and stretching her until she feels him pressed tight against her ass. "Ah Fuck Princess, you are so fucking tight" He groans, his hot forehead pressed into her shoulder. "Keep playing with yourself. This isn't going to last long."

He slides back out leaving her bereft for seconds before sliding back in. She feels every ridge and bump of his cock as he starts a slow back and forth pace- Allowing her to adjust. He doesn't speed up until he feels her instinctively pressing back into him when her need escalates. Kate's moans and pants start to speed up, her fingers rub and press faster, each slap against her ass sending lightning strikes to her pussy as he grips her hips guiding her faster and faster onto his rigid cock. Heat floods up her spine and along her shoulders, she's keening, gasping- "That's it beautiful, just let go" Seth pants behind her.

Her orgasm shoots through her, her pussy clamping down on his cock, her body shaking in ecstasy. Seth's hands find her breasts, clutching one in each palm, to pull her back towards him, her slick back bumping against the hard planes of his chest, his thrusts become deeper, harder- Elongating her waves of pleasure, before a guttural groan escapes his lips and he slams his release into her.

The weight of his hot forehead lands on her shoulder, hot puffs of breath hitting her shoulder blade. They are still intimately connected and she's not ready for that to change. She puts her arm behind her to grasp him and hold him to her. His hands flex and tighten on her breasts, holding her just as close. The silence is full of heaving chests and panting breathes as they revel in being so close.

Seth is the first to break free. She slumps against the door, rolling around to watch as he gathers his clothes and pulls them up so he can at least walk without tripping over them. He gathers himself- tucking, but not fastening anything. He looks beautifully dishevelled. She thinks this is his best look ever.

He smiles slightly sheepishly at her. "Mmm, well that was slightly unexpected."

She knows that look- it's a look that says he's about to beat himself up about what they just did. She knows this man- she knows that what is going on in his head is leaning swiftly towards guilt and regret and not because he didn't want it, but because he believes he shouldn't have.

" Mmm yeah, unexpected definitely." She says as she slides her dress off her hips-the only part of her it's still touching-leaving her completely bare, bar her strappy sandals. She's not sure where her confidence is coming from, but the slack jawed, hooded eye look that Seth is giving her boosts it even further. "I thought I was going to have to tie you down and force you to have your wicked way with me." She tells him as she walks boldly into his arms, pressing her small naked body against his bare torso. He stiffens in confusion, but as her words filter through he relaxes into her and pulls her closer- much to her delight.

"And you were right. Consider my mind blown." A small chuckle escapes his lips- she's relieved. Grasping his hand and pulling him towards the bathroom – she's going to stamp out those doubts if it's the last thing she does. This is most definitely not the last time she has her wicked way with Seth Gecko.

"Now that you've got me all dirty Mr Gecko, the least you can do is clean me up."


End file.
